


Soft- a kenhina fluffshot

by suncatxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: just mindless fluff to give you a sugar high <3songs i listened to while writing that contributed to the feel of the story:She Chose Me (Bruno Major), I Want to Be With You (Chloe Moriando), My Heart is Buried in Venice (Ricky Montgomery),  Backyard Boy (Claire Rosinkranz), Tonight You Belong to Me (Eddie Vedder, Cat Power), Pyjama Pants (Cavetown), Cloud 9 (Beach Bunny), Sweet Tooth (Cavetown), Sofia (Clairo), Blu (Jon Bellion), Can’t help Falling in Love (Christian Leave), 吾輩は猫である (Burnout Syndromes), i’m in love with u, sorry (j’san), i’m closing my eyes (potsu), Sofia (Clairo)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

So, recently I wrote some things for me and my two best friends based on our favorite aesthetics, colors, tastes, smells, etc. It was really nice to have a pile of ideas before I started writing, and the point of view in all of those pieces is present tense so it was a really cool change. In the personal pieces for me and my friends, I didn’t mention any names or include any dialogue,,, sooooo this will be an interesting project. I might fuck this up and end up rewriting it in past tense when I’m done if I don’t like it, but I want to get it done in present first to see if this is something I want to continue doing. Thanks so much for reading and please give me any input you have! Here’s the “flavor palette” (that’s what i’m calling it shut up) for this piece. I’ll try to get everything into writing, but I’m not an imagery god quite yet so some stuff might have to be left out to keep everything from getting sloppy.

colors

_ orange, red, navy, pink, brown, amber _

essence

_ warm breath, fluffy blankets and smooth skin, calico socks, the removal of jackets, flushed cheeks, soft pants, velvet fingertips, melting hearts and sparkling eyes _

taste

_ chocolate, marshmallow fluff, cinnamon and a slight hint of peppermint alongside pie crust, vanilla, sweet apples and caramelized cherries _

smell

_ peppermint bark, roses, freshly baked pies, mint and the nostalgic smell of rain _

aesthetic

_ newly fallen autumn leaves, ice cream kisses, deep cuddles into the crook of one’s neck, hands in long hair, fingers stroking down arms to intertwine other fingers, neck kisses and the light laughter of wanting to stay awake _

background imagery

_ walls are a cream color, fairy lights are hung around the walls of the room. a freezer holds ice cream as its main content, the kettle beside it bubbles with water for hot chocolate. steam sticks to the mirror hanging from a bedroom door, fresh from a hot shower _


	2. Chapter 2

Soft humming can be heard from a shower producing steam that spreads quickly throughout a small bathroom. The mirror is already clogged with the moisture, blocking any reflection trying to be seen. In the shower, two boys stand together. One has his arms wrapped around the shoulders of the other, whose arms rest on the hips of the first. They stand as though they’ve just finished slow-dancing, -which for all we know, is the case. The shorter of the two rose slightly on his tiptoes to kiss the taller on the chin.

“Ready to get out?” he asks.

“Sure, Shouyou.” The taller boy reaches behind him to turn off the water.

“Thank god, my fingers were getting pruney!” Shouyou lifts his hand in front of his partner’s face to show him the wrinkles curled over his fingers. In response, the other boy takes Shouyou’s hand in his own and brings it to his lips.

The boys get out of the shower and dry each other off, exchanging an occasional kiss while getting dressed in each other’s clothing.

“Kenma, you put my hoodie on backwards.” Shouyou laughs and covers his mouth with his still-wrinkly hand as Kenma turns to face him, pushing his hair behind his ear to reveal his face before he pulls Shouyou’s hand away from his mouth.

“Don’t cover your smile, Sunshine.” Kenma protests.

“My apologies, Pumpkin.” Shouyou takes advantage of Kenma now being closer to him to bring his chin closer to his own and kiss his forehead.

Gentle, loving laughter echoes through the house as the two jokingly tease each other. The sky outside is the amber-brown color of a fall sunset, dripping through a thin canopy of leaves to shine golden light on a front yard coated in orange and red leaves. Razor sharp shafts of sunshine illuminate a small rose garden below the window of a bedroom that connects to the bathroom formerly on topic. By now, the laughter has traveled to the bedroom, reflecting the warmth in the hearts of the people occupying it. Two pairs of eyes mimic the golden light of the sky and the brown glow it creates from leaves. The eyes meet in the midst of a tickle war and both boys fall silent. Shouyou leans over Kenma’s chest, supporting himself on his elbows, suspended above the other’s body.

“Kenma…?” Shouyou’s voice is soft as he breathes Kenma’s name.

“Yes?” Kenma’s heart beats quickly in anticipation.

“Your hoodie is still on backwards, idiot.” Shouyou snickers and sits up on Kenma’s lap. Kenma sits up straight as well, making a noise that falls somewhere between a sigh and a wheeze.

“What was that about?” Shouyou taps Kenma on the nose in response to the strange sound.

“Nothing, I just expected something more from the way you were talking.” Kenma shakes his head. He bends his arms in the peculiar way we all bend ours when taking off a hoodie, pulling it above his head and leaving his hair a tangled mess of sunflower seed. Shouyou flushes slightly all the way up his cheeks and ears as he removes his hoodie -or rather, Kenma’s hoodie that he was wearing- and throws it onto the floor. He pulls Kenma closer by his arms, leaning his head into Kenma’s neck to feel the warmth of his body against his cheek. The crisp scent of roses and peppermint bark chocolate whirls around Shouyou in the form of Kenma’s breath trailing its way down his back. Kenma squeezes Shouyou tighter into the sitting cuddle they’re already wrapped immensely tightly in. He bends his head down slightly to press a sweet kiss on Shouyou’s collarbone.

“I love you.” Kenma whispers, trailing peppermint kisses up Shouyou’s neck and jawline.

“Love you too, Pumpkin….” Shouyou’s answer is breathy. He leans his face back to intercept Kenma’s lips before they can meet his cheek again, catching them on his own lips. He lifts his hand to Kenma’s face, twisting his fingers in hanging strands of Kenma’s hair. The smells of wanting and rain and freshly baked pie join the air, released from the breath of lovers.

Fairy lights strung across cream colored walls reflect flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes as Shouyou brushes his eyelashes across Kenma’s cheeks. A navy comforter wrinkles under legs shifting and hands pressing on different points of the bed as kisses continue to be exchanged. A left hand falls from a shoulder down a left arm, finding another had to hold and squeeze and press a kiss against. The warmth of a pair of hearts fills the room, pressing the glass pane of the window coated lightly in frost. Shouyou pulls back once more to stare at the face of the boy before him. Kenma brushes his thumb across Shouyou’s lip and runs his velvet fingers over his cheeks.

“Are you getting tired?” he asks quietly.

“Not as long as you’re awake.” Shouyou responds, nearly getting cut off by a yawn.

“Oh, is that so?” Kenma raises an eyebrow.

“Mhmm…” Shouyou yawns again, letting his eyelids droop and his head hang forward over Kenma’s shoulder.

“Okay, go to sleep, Sunshine.” Kenma works his hands through Shouyou’s hair and slowly eases him down into a more horizontal position.

“It’s only eleven.” Shouyou protests, turning his head to check the time on a white analog clock.

“And you have the sleep schedule of a twelve year old.” Kenma sighs.

“When I was twelve, I went to sleep at like three am because I would be practicing volleyball until then.” Shouyou contradicts.

“And I slept for two hours a week because of video games, but pretend we were normal.” Kenma laughs and kisses Shouyou’s forehead once more before pulling the covers over them both.

Shouyou’s eyes close and his lips curve into a smile. He pulls himself against Kenma’s chest, burying his head in his partner’s bare skin.

“Sleeping now?” Kenma rests his head on top of Shouyou’s.

“Sure. Totally not just smelling you.” Shouyou inhales dramatically.

“That’s… creepy as hell.” Kozume shakes his head.

“You smell like hot chocolate!” Shouyou protests. “You can’t just expect me  _ not _ to smell you.”

Kenma let out one last shared laugh with Shouyou before succumbing to a yawn.

“G’night Kozu.”

“Goodnight Sunshine.”


End file.
